El misterio del ojo del dragon
by little tigress
Summary: Desde pequeña quizo conocer su pasado, pero lo que encontro fue mas de lo que podria pedir. Un viaje lleno de pistas y secretos en la busqueda del mayor tesoro de la historia. Un viejo enemigo ataca y es su deber concluir el trabajo de sus fallecidos padres, una leyenda cobra vida cuando por fin es descubierto el misterio del ojo del dragon. Personajes humanos.
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencia:__ Hace días recibí un paquete, una extraña grabación de un remitente anónimo. Me cuesta creer lo que narra esta desconocida, en mi opinión solo es una broma de mal gusta que alguien decidió jugarle a una autora seria como yo, pero contra todo mi buen juicio he decidido transcribir esta alocada historia. Ustedes decidirán, si esto vale la pena, o mejor dejo que esta historia se pierda en la bruma del tiempo._

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

Ahora que se la verdad sobre ellos pueden sentirse bien. Mis padres al fin descansaran en paz ahora que yo complete su tarea. Aquello que ellos murieron protegiendo, por fin está a salvo de "el". Ahora sé que el dejarme en el orfanato fue con un propósito, ellos sabían que si fallaban en la búsqueda del... Esperen un momento, creo que me adelante un poco, pero ustedes entienden... Una se confunde cuando está a punto de morir por... Lo siento, otra vez me adelante. Mejor voy a comenzar este relato por el principio.

Hola mi nombre es Tigresa, tengo 17 años y hace días descubrí lo más maravilloso que jamás había visto en mi vida. Pero para no adelantarme otra vez, voy a comenzar por ese día en que todo cambio.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde, el calor que estaba haciendo era el suficiente como para poder cocinar sobre la acera. Esa tarde el sol se esparcía sobre la tierra sin piedad alguna, en ese momento lo que más hubiera querido era salir de la escuela y recostarme debajo de un árbol, y beber un té helado, con hielo extra. Pero mi realidad era otra, esa calurosa tarde de marzo estaba jugando mi deporte favorito, y el único en que soy buena, basquetbol.

Me sentía morir con el sol desértico que comenzaba a causarme alucinaciones. El suelo estaba tan caliente que podía sentir el calor traspasar mis tenía hasta llegar a mi pie. El sol me daba justo en los ojos y con cada segundo que pasaba sudaba casi como un cerdo. Me caí un par de veces, Song me derribo como si quisiera tacléame, dos veces. Casi podía ver la satisfacción en sus ojos azules al tirarme al asfalto caliento. Cuando caí sentí el calor del piso, mis manos se quemaron como si las hubiera puesto sobre una plancha de freír.

Me levante tan rápido como pude y comencé a correr por toda la cancha, correteando el balón. Vi mi oportunidad, pero volví a caer. El lado bueno de ese día fue que metí cinco canastas y el punto ganador, lamentablemente fue el punto ganador para el otro equipo.

Estaba cansada de todo eso, ese día jugaba como si fuera la primera vez, me decidí hacer algo. Por segunda vez me levante y comenzó a correr detrás de Gia, siento que esa chica me odia a muerte. Después de unos minutos de persecución y algunas tacleadas más, por fin pude dar con el balón. Lo sujete y dos segundos después comencé a correr en dirección de la canasta.

Las otras chicas me gritaban, me exigían que les lanzara el balón, cosa que no hice, grave error. Tan sumida estaba en demostrarles él porque me habían elegido capitana, que no me di cuenta de la gran tontería que cometí. Sin parar me dirigí a la canasta, me prepare. El tiempo paso en cámara lenta cuando me decidí a tirar, lo vi como en la televisión. Entro dando algunos giros dramáticos, ahogue un grito cuando creí que no iba a entrar. Pero, sorpresa, entro directo.

Sonreí ante mi pequeña victoria, pero las demás chicas de mi equipo me veían con furia. Me volví en dirección de mi equipo, esperando vítores y aplausos, pero solo encontré seños fruncidos y manos listas para darme la golpiza de mi joven vida ¿Que había salido mal? No lo entendí hasta que me fije en el equipo contrario. Todas estaban riendo y celebrando, me fije en ese momento note que el calor me afectaba más de lo que yo creía. Había metido una canasta de tres puntos en mi propio aro.

Casi muriendo por el esfuerzo y el calor, me dirigí a los vestidores arrastrando los pies. En cuanto entre fui a mi casillero a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarme e irme a mi casa. Esquivando a todas las chicas con las garras listas para matarme por mi pequeño error de cálculo, llegue sana y salva hasta mi mochila. Después de unos minutos salí de los vestidores, ya cambiada.

Me puse mi ropa de siempre. En lo personal siempre he preferido la comodidad por sobre la apariencia. Salí del vestidor con mis pantalones de mezclilla oscura, me había puesto mi blusa roja y cambie los tenis blancos de la escuela por unos negros, que personalmente me gustan más. Con mi mochila en el hombro comencé a desatar la liga con que me sujeto el cabello. Deshice mi cola de caballo, dejando que mi cabello anaranjado callera sobre mis hombros, con la mano aparte el flequillo de la cara y seguí mi camino.

Todas mis amigas dicen que la ropa que uso en realidad no me favorece, dicen que disimula mis curvas y que si usara más maquillaje podría verme más...femenina. Pero lo que ellas piensen no me importa tanto, además ellas saben que cuando salgo a algún lado, al cine, a una fiesta, al antro, si me arreglo bien. Me gusta salir a cualquier lado, es una buena excusa para usar mis vestidos y faldas cortas. Aun así insisten en que me vista así todos los días, no es algo que me guste mucho y ellas toman cada oportunidad para "transformarme" dentro de la escuela, pero como culparlas, después de todo son mis amigas.

Todavía faltaba una media hora para que mi padre me fuera a recoger, a pesar de que yo quería irme sola, el se negó. Decidí pasear un rato por la escuela antes de pasarme media hora esperando bajo el ardiente sol. Abrí la puerta de cristal y entre al edificio después de dar una vuelta por las canchas. Adentro era como...el cielo, había aire acondicionado. A esa hora la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido a casa, y solo quedaba yo. En la escuela no había ni un alma aparte de mí...

Jovencita-escuche esa voz a mis espaldas y me volví en su dirección. Tal vez no estaba tan sola como creía.

¿Que haces aquí a esta hora?-se trataba de Zeng, el conserje. Un hombre bajo de cabello negro, es muy trabajador y creo que le encanta su empleo pero no me di cuenta de que antes yo había paseado por el campo de soccer y tenia los tenis llenos de tierra, entre justo cuando el acababa de trapear el piso y ,bueno, lo ensucie (XD).

Lo siento, ya me voy-respondí al hombre con uniforme gris, el bufo con fastidio mientras murmuraba cosas que tenían que ver conmigo, después paso el trapeador otra vez mientras me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo un rato mas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que solo quería...matar el tiempo. Iba caminando cuando un idiota se tropezó conmigo.

¿Que te pasa?-le dije enfadada, me aleje unos pasos para ver mejor con quien me había tropezado.

No hubo respuesta, solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Lo reconocí en el instante en que le vi la cara. Xiao Po, ese patán. Siempre falta a clases, actúa como si lo único que importara en el mundo fuera él y su Ducati negra, es un solitario y un idiota. Tendré que admitirlo es bastante apuesto, su piel blanca y su cabello negro traían locas a todas las de la escuela. Es bastante alto mide poco mas de 1.85, escuche que desde niño ha estudiado kung fu y toda clase de arte marcial, así que supongo que debajo de esa camisa blanca y esa chaqueta negra debe haber mucho musculo...no es que a mí me gusten esas cosas. Tiene un cabello muy brillante y sus ojos verdes, siempre usa tenis tipo converse color blanco y un pantalón negro ajustado. Y a pesar de su actitud todas en la escuela caían rendidas a sus pies, claro que el ignoraba todo eso.

Sin responderme, siguió su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada. Yo me quede ahí parada viendo como se iba con las manos en los pantalones, después de haberse colocado en la cabeza unos audífonos negros, con todo su estilo de blanco y negro, y a pesar de su físico marcado, parecía un tierno panda. Mi vista se quedo perdida en el pasillo donde él había desaparecido ¿Como lo hizo? No tengo idea, pero fue grandioso.

Salí del edificio y pase por la reja de hiero negra para salir a la calle. Me recargue en la pared, esperando que mi padre no se tardara tanto y creo que pase mucho tiempo adentro del edificio porque cinco minutos después, el llego en su auto.

Vámonos-dijo una vez que bajo el vidrio de su pointer, jamás le gustaron los autos deportivos, a mi si pero él quería algo mas...practico.

Abrí la puerta y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, arroje mi mochila roja al asiento de atrás y me abroche el cinturón.

Hola-lo salude sonriendo.

¿Como te fue?-pregunto mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Bien-respondí sin dar más detalles de mi día, como lo haría cualquier adolescente que se respete.

El resto del camino fue muy aburrido, excepto por la tercera guerra mundial que se desato en el auto cuando intente cambiarle al radio. Prefería escuchar música real, pero mi padre tenía la estación de noticias, música clásica y datos "interesantes", o sea la estación más aburrida del mundo.

Mi padre es un hombre físicamente diferente a mí. Es muy bajo, a comparación mía que casi le doble la estatura. Tiene una barba gris considerablemente larga, sus orejas son algo graciosas, están algo despegadas y se ven enormes, eso le da un aspecto de un...no se...un animalito con orejas enormes. Siempre viste un pantalón café y una camisa de vestir color blanco, además usa un saco color café, es maestro en una universidad matutina así que su atuendo es normal. Tiene ojos azules y en su rostro hay algunas arrugas muy marcadas, parece un viejo, tal vez sea solo el estrés de su trabajo.

Después de la pelea por la radio-la cual perdí, por cierto- llegamos a casa. El estaciono el auto gris frente a la puerta. En cuanto lo apago ambos bajamos y el saco su enorme llavero, después de dos años-tiempo adolescente- por fin encontró la bendita llave y abrió la puerta de madera.

Entramos, me dirigí a la cocina, moría por un buen vaso de agua. Cuando llegue abrí el refrigerador y me serví un gran vaso de agua con mucho hielo. Casi de un trago me lo acabe, era un oasis en medio del desierto que estaba afuera, mi plan era meterme al baño y darme una buena ducha con agua fría, pero me vi frustrada cuando escuche la voz de Shifu.

Oye Tigresa...-escuche el grito de mi padre, que estaba en la sala.

Si-respondí desde la cocina.

Te llego un paquete-escuche, deje mi vaso y me dirigí a pasos lentos hacia la entrada.

Había un cartero con uniforme azul y gorra blanca que sostenía una caja llena de sellos y estampas postales. En su otra mano sostenía un porta papeles, en su rostro vi que era algo urgente.

Buenas tardes-lo salude, el me miro con seriedad y me dio el porta papeles y un bolígrafo de tinta azul.

Firme aquí-dijo sin emoción alguna, como un robot mientras señalaba la línea donde se supone que yo debía firmar.

Disculpe, pero yo no me he suscrito a ninguna revista-le dije con desconfianza rechazando los papeles y el paquete.

Alguien envió este paquete hace casi diez años...-dijo el cartero dándome otra vez el papel y el bolígrafo.

¡Vaya puntualidad!-exclame, el cartero y Shifu me miraron con el seño fruncido, me mordí los labios.

Bueno, este paquete se perdió así que ahora debo entregarlo... usted es Tigresa ¿Cierto?-dijo revisando un arrugado papel color verde.

Si-dije mientras firmaba los papeles, me dio el paquete y salió de ahí como si la caja tuviera una bomba adentro. Shifu y yo nos miramos con preocupación, los dos entramos a la casa y el cerro la puerta.

Sin perder tiempo fui por un cuchillo a la cocina, cuando encontré uno regrese y apuñale el paquete, quite la cinta que mantenía la caja cerrada. Sabía que no era nada bueno, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Abrí el paquete.

Dentro de aquella gran caja solo había polietileno, solo eso. Decepcionada, deje el cuchillo y me dispuse a tirar el contenido de la caja en el depósito de basura, pero cuando lo hice algo llamo mi atención. Mientras vaciaba el plástico en el basurero escuche un golpe, algo había caído y estaba segura de que no era polietileno.

Con algo de duda, me agache y estire la mano en dirección del basurero. Después de unos minutos lo encontré, un libro. No muy grande, ni muy grueso. Era algo antiguo, tenía una pasta dura color naranja, casi café por la antigüedad. Estaba sellado por una cerradura como las de los diarios, tenía un candado.

Me quite un pasador de la cabeza y lo introduje. Shifu jamás lo supo, pero hace muchos años que me volví experta en abrir candados y cerraduras con solo un pasador para el cabello. No piensen mal de mí, jamás he robado nada en mi vida, pero soy algo distraída y en más de una ocasión he olvidado mis llaves.

Abrí aquel viejo candado con gran ansiedad, casi temblando por la emoción retire el cerrojo y abrí el libro.

_Continuara..._

**Hola a todos, hace días que se me ocurrió esta idea y tenía que escribirla. Primero que nada voy a aclarar que este no es un relato escolar como ****_Kung fu school_****, este tiene otra temática y no voy a incluir muchos detalles de la escuela. Segundo, quiero agradecer a ****_fanático z_****, su fic me inspiro, dudo que lea esto pero de todas formas gracias.**

**En los siguientes capítulos comenzare a incluir más detalles sobre todo de los personajes que ahora tanto su actitud como su apariencia son diferentes a los que conocemos, pero en algún momento de la historia eso tendrá sentido, de momento…**

**Adiós y feliz año nuevo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola.**

**Por fin tengo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, se que no es mi mejor trabajo y que es un poco confusa. La verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto pero esta fue una idea fugaz, un dia la tenia bien clara y al siguiente no sabia que era esto xD . La verdad voy a decirles que este inspirada en un par de libros **Juliet** y **La piramide roja, **muy buenos por cierto.**

**Me disculpo por tardar, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 2:**

¡Tigresa!-me sobre salte al oir el grito de Mei Ling. Me habia quedado dormida en mi banca. Por suerte mi amiga me hizo el  
gran favor de despertarme a gritos, Gracias Mei.

Ella y yo somos amigas desde hace cinco años. Es unos centimetros mas baja que yo, cabellos castaño risado y sus ojos son  
cafes claro. Ese dia recuerdo que usaba una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca.

¿Que paso?-pregunte algo somnolienta mientras me frotaba los ojos.

Nada, solo que te quedaste dormida en medio de la clase, aagradeec que te desperte yo y no el maestro-dijo Mei Ling.

Lo siento, dormi tarde anoche-respondi.

¿Porque?-pregunto con preocupacion.

Estaba leyendo...-conteste. Ella solto una sonora carcajada, y algo en mi interior me dijoq ue no me creia.

Las dos nos quedamos el resto de la clase en silencio, cuando sono la campana y pudimos salir, ella me bombardeo ocn  
pregutnas sobre el porque estaba leyendo. Ella me conoce muy bien y sabia que el que yo me desvelara leyendo era extraño,  
por no decir imposible. No me ddejo en paz hasta que llegamos al comedor.

Despues de que mei comprara su comida las dos nos dirigimos a la unica mesa vacia.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente. Era mas facil organizar todo por secciones.

Los jugadores de soccer, un lugar donde Mono es la estrella. Un grupo de atletas presumidos son cerebro. El tal Mono es un  
chico bajo para su edad, cabello rubio. Siempre viste pantalon deportivo y chaqueta azul rey con blanco, los clores de la  
escuela. Su piel oscura, un poco bronceado y ojos azules. Un sujeto muy arrognate con complejode Napoleon, cualquier chico  
que le rete y que sea mas alto que el puede darse por muerto. Generalemnte es el tipo de muchacho que anda con cualquiera  
que se le ponga enfrente especialmente con las escasas que son mas bajas que el.

Al lado de ellos estan las bailarinas. Entre las vanidosas, hipocritas, doble cara, destacan dos bobas superficicales: Vibora,  
una chica de aproximadamente 1.65 de altura, ojos azules, piel blanca, exceso de maquillage siempre ropa color verde y  
broches apra el cabellos en forma de flores rosas. Para la mayoria es alguien alegre, risueña y amable, pero en el fono es,  
como dice su nombre, una vibora.

Despues esta Song-¿La recuerdan?-Mas o menos mi altura, cabellos gris, por algun motivo mas alla de la copmprension  
humana, dicen que es algoo folicular. Su ropa consiste n un pantalon negro, ajustado, y una varieadd de blusas, una distinta  
para cada dia del año, en general son grises. Su piel blanca y ojos violetas. Sonrisa y gesto de superioridad cada vez que  
consigue novio nuevo. Su victima actual es Po, si el idiota del dia anterior. Ese sujeto ignora todo excepto la comida y las  
motocicletas, pero ella no se da por vencida. Cada oportunidad que tiene e pega a el como una calcomania, es asqueroso.

Luego sigue un lugar que me gusta llamar "Zona espacial". Es porque ahi siempre estan Grulla y su grupo de amigos. Gah-ri,  
frances de intercambio, amante de los libros, buenas calificaciones, buenos dibujantes-especialemnte Grulla-. y amor por la  
ciencia ficcion Tambien sus otros amigo, cuyos nombre me cuesta recordar.  
Grulla en particular es un chico diferente al resto, es alto y ,lo acepto, apuesto. Es el mejor dibujando y pintando. Cabello  
negro simpre bien peinado, ojos amarillos. Siempre viste pantalones negros formales y camida blanca de manga larga, como si  
fuera a una estrevista de trabajo en lugar de una escuela.

Siguiendo con esto, luego esta Mantis. Es la clase de joven que suele abusar del hecho de que su padre es rico. Viste chalecos  
verdes a diario y siempre ves a su par de "amigos" lambiscones detras de el.

Con Mei Ling siguiendome, nos sentamos en la unica mesa que no estaba ocupada. Solo un lugar sin importancia. Con nosostras  
solo se sentaban Peng, un año mas chico que nosotras, cabello negro, ojos cafes. Su ropa generalemnte es mezclilla y camisas  
azules. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Bian Zao. Un par de años mas chico que nosotras, piel morena, bajito, cabello  
negro, ojos cafes, periddamente enamorado de mi. Ok creo que no debi decir eso, pero es mi amigo, y solo lo quiero como tal.

Al lado nuestro esta la unica mesa totalmente sola, un chico independiente y solitario, Xiao Po.

...

Por fin-exclamo Peng cuando lo encontre en la puerta de la escuela-algo de libertad.

No es para tanto-le dije, siento que es un exagerado.

No importa, a ti no hicieron tres examenes el mismo dia-se quejo cruzandose de brazos.

¿Y que?-dije encogiendome de hombros

-No sabes loq ue sufri, estaba matandome, me sentia que todo se me revolvia. Creo que incluso llegue a responder un examen asi: La raiz cuadrada de la celula eucariota es Hitler porque la suma del cuadrado de los catetos es igual al cuadrado del ADN sobre 1945-dijo con diversion y tono jugueton. Eso si es exageradamente exagerado, y yo no estoy exagerando.

¿Y tu hermana?-le pregunte .

¿Song? NAda fuera de lo normal, ya consiguio nuevo novio, solo espero que este le dure mas de dos dias-se burlo Peng, ambos reimos un rato.

Saliendo nos fuimos caminando a casa. Vivimos muy cerca asi que me divertia pasar un rato con mi amigo. Llevaba mi mochila en el hombro y el librito raro en la ano. Lo habia leido la noche anterior y debo admitir que era muy interesante, se trataba de un compendio de leyendas, muchas epicas historias y guerras de la antigua china, la que mas me llamo la atencion fue sobre un lugar llamado "palacio de jade". Segun el libro, era un majestuoso palacio mas alla de la imaginacion, era un templode la meditacion y dedicacion al kung fu. Ahi habitaban los heroes y guerreros conocidos como los "cinco furiosos".

Hable con mi padre, Shifu, de todo esto, de las leyendas del libro, no me aclaro ninguna duda. Cuando intetnte sacar el tema me evitaba con la excusa de que debia trabajar.

Todos esos mitos e historias eran fasinantes y muy interesantes, lo unico que me parecio curioso es que por la descripcion de los heroes parecia hablar de animales en lugar de humanos.

¿Peng has oido sobre un lugar llamado "palacio de jade"?-le pregunte cuando estabamos enfrente de suc asa.

¿Quien? ¿Yo? No. No, jamas he oido eso en mi vida-se le notaba nervioso, sabia algo que no queria contarme- ya... ya em tengo que ir.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa Peng abrio la puerta de su casa y la cerro con impaciencia. El chico sabia algo, lapregunta era ¿Porque no queria decirmelo? Sin decir nada mas msolo cruce un par de calles y entre a mi casa, a esa hora Shifu deberia estar ahi, pero no habia nadie.

Ademas de la ausencia de mi padre, lo que mas me altero fue el gran desastre que habia. No podia creer lo que veia, los libros tirados por doquier, algunos abiertos y con hojas arrancadas. EL corazon se me paro un segundo pensando en mi padre

¿Donde esta Shifu?-me preguntaba. la cabeza me daba vueltas mientras corria escaleras arriba, tal vez Shifu estuviera ahi.  
Pero no. No habia ni rastro de el.

Casi pongo la casa patas arriba-otra vez- buscando a mi padre o algun indicio de que estuvo ahi.

Intente llamar a su telefono pero no respondia. Con el telefono de la casa quize llamar a la policia pero estaba muerto. Me sentia desesperada asi que sali de la casa, tal vez Shifu aun no habia llegado del trabajo. Sali sin dejar ni al mochila, ni el dichoso libro viejo.

Caminaba con pasos paresurados por la acera, el libro en la mano y el corazon latiendome al mil por hora. Por alguna razon me sentia nerviosa, miraba sobre mi hombro constantemente. Era una sensacion extraña, me sentia insegura. Como si alguien me estuviera vigilando.

**_Continuara..._**

**Ya termino el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado apesar de que es corto. Tal vez crean que ahorita la historia no tiene sentido o es un poco aburrida pero lo interesante comienza a partir del siguiente capitulo.**

**Creo que ya habran notado que aqui los cinco furiosos no son muy unidos que digamos, de hecho son la clase de gente que apenas y se habla y eso tiene una explicacion logica, la historia es solo de Po y Tigresa. Esas leyendasa del libro pronto tendran sentido.**

**dejen sus reviews.**

**Adios :D**


End file.
